To Love a Vampier
by detective1412
Summary: a bsv Challenge: 239 Spike is a wild vampier only one person can help him and is she willing to give her hart to him or foever leve him in pain. not if spike has his way.


a Challenge by: Name: selyne

Email: Season 1

Challenge: 239

Spike has been in a feral state since Drusilla dusted two years ago. He knows that he wants something but not what it is. Spike ends up in Sunnydale while looking for what he wants (love/a mate).

Have Spike find Buffy as she is going to the Master and decide that she will be his mate.

How will this feral vampire deal with the Master biting Buffy?

How will Spike react to Angel and Xander's feelings (lust) for Buffy?

How will Buffy react to a strange feral vampire claiming her?

How will Spike win his mate?

Will Spike go back to normal before or after he claims Buffy? With help from her blood? A spell? Naturally?

A/N I know this story is spouse to take place in session 1 but it going to take place in session 4. and Buffy never slept with angle he has already left an she found out about Parker before thing go a little crazy but there are going to be some menacing of session one and some other stuff.

So Sit back and enjoy the story and I don't own any body at all. And this all belongs to josh and not me at all if any thing belongs to me I will tell you.

Chapter 1 searching.

It was a cool crisp night in Sunneydale. You could hear the wind in the trees and the smell of cut grass. This perfect little town although has is dark little secret. At night this town was very dangerous place for a human to walk around in. this town is a hellmouth or the gate into hell. This town is a manger hang out for all the creators of hell. Which was great unless you run in to the Slayer. But enough of that on with the story.

In the shadows you see a man well Kida. This man was not a human but a vampire. He is around 5'10''and has bleach bold heir and very deep blue eyes( that you could get lost in) and over one eyebrow a scar. He is dress in tie black jeans and a black shirt and a long black leather duster to go with the look. But some things off. He looks wilder then a vampire would look normally. He also looked sad some how, like he was in pain.

Spikes pov+ 

He didn't remember a time when he wasn't in pain. He didn't even remember his name at all or who he was. All he knew was that something was missing. And he was going to find it one way or another. And when he did pity the fool that got in his way.

A small smirk came to his face as he saw some coeds coming from a party home to there dorms. He could smell drugs and alcohol on them. He knew that they would be easy pray to him. And he was hungry by the way. He knew that while he hunted and killed the pain would go away for awhile. But then it always came back.

All of a sudden the wind change and with it a new sent. His head jerked to the direction of this new stint. It was the sent of power, love, safety, hope, courage, danger, excitement, and home. The sent of his equal. His mate. The sent made him go weak in the knees.

He knew he had to follow the snit. He forgot about the coeds and stormed off into the nigh to find his missing peace. Finally after years of searching he was going to have his mate.

Few hours before +

It was a nice worm beautiful day in Sunnydale. The sun was shining the birds were sing and the chipmunks were running around. It was the perfect day unless you were Buffy Summers.

The day for her had started out all wrong for her. First she brook her alarm clock (again for the googleith time). Then there was no worm water in the shower she was almost late to class. She got mud on her new clones her roommate tried to steal her sole and o ya the boy was dating she found out he was video tapping having sex with outer girls with out them knowing it. An at lunch she brook the ice-cream machine (Again) and to make maters worse it was her T.O.M!(A/N, don't you hate it when you have one of these days?)

So this was a normal day in the strange life of Buffy. You see Buffy isn't your every day 18-year-old she is the slayer. She the girl at night who saves the wold and looks good doing it an she killed two big mean powerful vampires ( In the history of the world) one of them was the master who killed her first but her friend bort her back to life with CPR and this was only when she was 16. Buffy had also had dated a vampire for awhile but thing didn't work out but that another story for another time.

So Buffy day was pretty crappy it was days like this she jest wanted to go to bed and dream of her dream man. Ever sense she was little she had always dreamed of this man would come and hold her. As she got older he would kiss her. But ever sense she tern 18 the dreams got more passionate and lately before the dream ended he would bite her and say _MINE!_

Buffy was resting and doing some class work before going on to patrol she did this ever night expect holidays for some weird reason demons and vampires have the night off. She was getting a wired felling that something was going to happen.

Little did she know that her life was going to go upside down and her life as she has know it was never going to be the same again.

A/n. Hi people

I know this chapter is short but I need to keep you hanging for more the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. I hope. In the next chapter buffy and spike meet. And their lives are never going to be the same again also the title and rating are going to be change. The rating in the future.


End file.
